Shattered Void (Alternate Universe)
The Shattered Void dimension has existed for an unknown amount of time but it saw the creation of the Great Spirit Robot, the Shattering of Spherus Magna, the Great Cataclysm (which subsequently caused the deaths of little over a third of the Dreamweaver populace), and the eventual reformation of Spherus Magna, and so is at least older than 100,000 years. History The Shattered Void dimension follows the same structure as the main timeline with some exceptions: * The Makuta of Voya Nui (and by extension the Southern Continent) was not Mutran; but instead a currently unknown Makuta which created the Dreamweaver species. * The Toa Metru of this dimension were the six "destined matoran"; referring to Orkahm, Tehutti, Nuhrii, Ahkmou, Ehrye and Vhisola. Vakama and the others instead stayed and did their jobs within Metru Nui. Vakama never finished the Mask of Time as the Great Disks were never recovered. * Teridax never tried to place the Matoran of Metru Nui in to the Matoran Spheres as he knew the plan would fail. This, of course, meant that the Matoran were never rebuilt on Mata Nui, although they did travel there after the Toa Metru encased Teridax in a Toa Seal. * Turaga Lhikan never died and Turaga Dume ruled beside Lhikan as Turaga of Mata Nui. The Shattering The Shattering was a major disaster caused by Energized Protodermis leaking out of the core of Spherus Magna. It caused Spherus Magna to shatter in to three pieces, Bara Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bota Magna, the latter two becoming moons of the former, Bara Magna. This event occurred soon after the Core War started, and ended the war. The Great Cataclysm The Great Cataclysm was the effect of Makuta Teridax making the Great Spirit Mata Nui fall asleep using a powerful Makuta virus. It was the first step of The Plan of Teridax. All of the damage done by it has since been reversed by the Staff of Artakha. When Mata Nui was making his way back to Bara Magna to fulfill his destiny and reform Spherus Magna, the virus was activated, and he went into a coma and fell towards the nearest planet, Aqua Magna. The twin suns of Metru Nui, Mata Nui's eyes, closed and darkened, forming a double eclipse. When Mata Nui hit the ground, the whole Matoran Universe suffered from an earthquake, it was then when Voya Nui broke away from the Southern Continent and the island of Mata Nui grew over the Great Spirit Robots face as a camouflage mechanism. The Pit, a jail that housed several inmates who were considered the worst criminals in the Matoran Universe, was also damaged and the Jailer, Hydraxon, was killed in the process.The earthquake subsequently blew a hole in the roof of Karda Nui where the mutagen from the Pit fell to the floor of Karda Nui; forming the Swamp of Secrets in the Universe Core. Metru Nui Life on Metru Nui within the Shattered Void AU was somewhat linear to that of life within the prime reality. The Toa Metru here were different, but threats such as the Dark Hunters, the Morbuzakh and Makuta Teridax's plan were still very much present. The Toa Mangai, led by Lhikan, were still sent away on missions and most fell to their deaths. Nidhiki and Tuyet on the other hand never betrayed Lhikan and stayed fighting as a 3-man Toa team. Nidhiki later died during a mission and Tuyet simply vanished one day and never returned, after this, Lhikan made the 6 Toa Stones and delivered them to the destined Matoran, he later became a Turaga. Mata Nui After the events of Metru Nui, the Matoran and Toa Metru moved to a new island and dubbed it "Mata Nui". from this moment onwards, events within the Shattered Void universe were parallel to that of the main timeline again, such as Takua still summoning the Toa Mata, the Bohrok swarm being awakened by Makuta Teridax, The Toa Mata (now Nuva) fighting and sealing away the Bahrag and defeating the Bohrok-Kal shortly after and then the coming of the Seventh Toa, Takanuva, and soon after the temporary defeat of Teridax, they all returned to Metru Nui. After Takanuva defeats Makuta Teridax, it is revealed that Mata Nui is dying and needs to be revived. The Toa Nuva offer to go and retrieve the Mask of Life to save the Great Spirit but the Toa Metru insisted, moreso Toa Nuhrii more than the others, that this is a job for them and that the Toa Nuva are to stay behind and watch over the Matoran. The Toa Nuva stay behind to look after the Matoran on Metru Nui whilst the Toa Metru travel to Voya Nui and confront the Piraka, in which they won the battle for the time being. The Shattering of the Void Later, the Toa made their way to the Chamber of Life; making it through the Nightmare room, the Intention Test room, the Chamber of Death and then the Lava Chamber Gate before then fighting Umbra and the Protodax, and finally Vezon and Fenrakk/Kardas. Before a member of the team, Vhisola, could seize the mask, the Makuta of Voya Nui entered the room alongside the six Piraka. The Toa were distracted by the Piraka whilst the Makuta grabbed the Ignika and donned it, causing a cataclysmic event beneath the island of Voya Nui which severely damaged the stone Cord beneath the island, but did not completely destroy it. Each of the Piraka died in the process and five out of six of the Toa Metru perished also, leaving Orkahm alone in the Chamber of Life with a now extremely battered, but not dead, Makuta. The room they then stood in became known as the "Shattered Void" which was now leaking various dark energies. It was named the Shattered Void as it showed a pitch black space of nothingness with what seemed like shards of glass floating amidst it, nobody has tried to enter it for fear of being reduced to atoms. Orkahm was stunned by the effect the Ignika had on his surroundings, as well as the loss of his Toa team and was unable to react when the Makuta removed the Ignika and grabbed him, using his teleportation power to take them both to a different location. It was at this point that the soon-to-be Toa Inika/Mahri set off from Metru Nui to find the Toa Metru and assist them, but they'd be very much so too late. Orkahm became unconscious upon arriving at what must have been the Makuta's lair; he was then restrained and the Makuta returned to the Shattered Void to experiment with the essence it was leaking and through the Ignika over the void in the Chamber of Life, only to later be recovered by Toa Matoro after the Makuta's death before it flew down to Mahri Nui. The Toa Inika didn't question the Shattered Void; only they knew to stay away from it and believed it was a defense mechanism for protecting the Ignika - it wasn't. From this point onwards, events were parallel again with the main timeline. The Toa Inika became Toa Mahri, Toa Matoro recovered the Kanohi Ignika and revived the Great Spirit, the Stone Cord was broken, Voya Nui shifted back in to place and the Toa Nuva travelled to Karda Nui to awaken the Great Spirit once and for all. Reformation of Spherus Magna After Mata Nui arrived on Bara Magna, unveiled the Skrall and Bone Hunter plan, defeated Tuma and began to reform the Prototype Robot, Teridax was trying to carry out the last leg of his plan to take over the Matoran Universe once and for all. After Teridax arrived on Bara Magna, he released hordes of Skakdi, Heat Vision Rahkshi and various members of other species. Both Toa and Glatorian helped fight against these enemies, notable deaths among those who fought include Toa Hagah Iruini, After the reformation of Spherus Magna when everything within the Great Spirit Robot evacuated, whatever was left of the Dreamweaver populace began to run rampant on the surface of the planet, devouring as many souls as they could. It was recorded that around 371 Matoran and 242 Agori were killed before the Toa Nuva, Mahri and Takanuva could do anything to stop it. Onu-Matoran Whenua was among 371 Matoran who died. A few hundred Dreamweavers were killed before the rest dove below the surface of the planet, simply never to be seen again and became a being of legend. Since then, no differences have been recorded between the Shattered Void timeline and the prime reality. Known Inhabitants Toa Hagah * Toa Pouks (mutated, now reversed) * Toa Kaulus (mutated, now reversed) * Toa Gaaki (mutated, now reversed) * Toa Norik (mutated, now reversed) * Toa Iruini (mutated, reversed, now deceased) * Toa Bomonga (mutated, now reversed) Toa Mangai * Lhikan / Toa Lhikan / Turaga Lhikan * Tuyet / Toa Tuyet (status unknown) * Nidhiki / Toa Nidhiki (deceased) * 4 Toa of Ice (deceased) * Toa of Stone (deceased) * Toa of Earth (deceased) * Toa of Plantlife (deceased) Toa Metru * Ahkmou / Toa Ahkmou (deceased) * Ehrye / Toa Ehrye (deceased) * Vhisola / Toa Vhisola (deceased; only mask remains) * Nuhrii / Toa Nuhrii (deceased) * Orkahm / Toa Orkahm (void infected; now reversed) * Tehutti / Toa Tehutti (deceased) Toa Mata/Nuva/Mistaka & Phantoka * Toa Pohatu (Mata, Nuva, now Phantoka) * Toa Kopaka (Mata, Nuva, now Phantoka) * Toa Gali (Mata, Nuva, now Mistika) * Toa Tahu (Mata, Nuva, Mistika, Now Mata again) * Toa Lewa (Mata, Nuva, now Phantoka) * Toa Onua (Mata, Nuva, now Mistika) Toa Inika/Mahri * Hewkii / Toa Hewkii (Inika, now Mahri) * Matoro / Toa Matoro (Inika, Mahri, now deceased) * Hahli / Toa Hahli (Inika, now Mahri) * Jaller / Toa Jaller (Inika, now Mahri) * Kongu / Toa Kongu (Inika, now Mahri) * Nuparu / Toa Nuparu (Inika, now Mahri) Makuta * Makuta Teridax (deceased) * Makuta Miserix * Makuta Phantoka > Makuta Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah (all deceased) * Makuta Mistika > Makuta Krika, Bitil and Gorast (all deceased) * Makuta Mutran (deceased) * Makuta Icarax (decased) * Makuta Tridax (deceased) * Makuta Spiriah (deceased) * Makuta of Stelt (absorbed by Miserix) * Makuta Thelmox (probably deceased; floating in the void between dimensions, void infected; now reversed) Other Mentions * Dume / Toa Dume / Turaga Dume * Sidorak (deceased) * Roodaka * Keetongu * "The Shadowed One" * Krekka (deceased) * "Ancient" (deceased) * Several other Dark Hunters * The six Matoran of Metru Nui; Onewa, Nuju, Nokama, Vakama, Matau and Whenua (deceased) * Takua / Takanuva * The Chronicler's Company; Hafu, Kopeke, Macku, Kapura, Tamaru and Taipu * Axonn * Brutaka * The Voya Nui Resistance Team; Velika, Kazi, Dalu, Balta, Piruk and Garan * The six Piraka; Avak, Thok, Vezok, Hakann, Zektan and Reidak (all fused into the Giant Golden Being alongside members of other various species) * Vezon & an enlarged Fenrakk * Hydraxon (deceased) / Dekar-Hydraxon (alive) * The Matoran of Mahri Nui; Dekar (transformed), Idris, Kyrehx, Sarda, Defilak, Reysa (deceased) and Gar (all formerly) * The six Barraki; Carapar (deceased), Pridak, Takadox, Kalmah, Ehlek and Mantax * Nocturn * An enlarged Gadunka * Umbra * An enlarged Protodax * Artakha * Karzahni * Tren Krom * Dreamweaver Asparyx (alive, living in the prime reality, considered dead within the Shattered Void AU, void infected) * The "First" Dreamweaver (alive, inside the Judgement Wheel) * The four other Dreamweavers who went with Asparyx to the prime reality (all alive) * The other 370 Matoran who died during the Dreamweaver massacre on Spherus Magna * The 242 Agori who died during the Dreamweaver massacre on Spherus Magna * The few hundred Dreamweavers killed by the Toa after the Dreamweaver massacre Known Elements Matoran Universe Primary * Stone * Ice * Water * Fire * Air * Earth Secondary * Light * Shadow * Plantlife * Iron * Magnetism * Gravity * Plasma * Sonics * Psionics * Void (artificial element, now inaccessible) * Life * Creation Bara Magna * Ice * Water * Fire * Jungle * Earth * Rock * Sand * Iron Known Locations Outside the Matoran Universe * Mata Nui (formerly, now destroyed) * Voya Nui (formerly, now inside the Great Spirit Robot) * Mahri Nui (formerly, now destroyed, residents evacuated) Inside the Matoran Universe * Metru Nui * Karzahni * Zakaz * Xia * Stelt * Northern Continent * Artakha * Tren Krom's Island * Destral * Odina * Nynrah * Visorak * Daxia * Southern Continent * Karda Nui * Artidax * Keetongu's Island * Southern Islands Trivia * The element of Time was never present within the Shattered Void universe because Vakama never finished the Mask of Time due to the Great Disks never being found. * Thelmox, whilst considered deceased, could very likely still be alive. * The Judgement Wheel was the strongest weapon within the Shattered Void universe, regardless of whether it cursed or blessed its user. * The Shattered Void (location) is slowly expanding and will eventually swallow the entire universe whole, causing it to cease to exist, Asparyx is aware of this fact and that's why he fled the universe. *